Apparatus
"Apparatus are the smartest people, they know everything." Apparatus is one of the 13 divisions in the Capitol's domain. The people are known for being the most creative and intelligent and are treasured by the Capitol due to them supplying the Capitol with the technology it uses. Description Apparatus is located in northern Colorado near the Rocky Mountains. It is surrounded by ruined city and a large lake. The climate ranged from dry hot summers and mildly cold winters. Thunderstorms are common and Apparatus has used this to an advantage, having wiress all throughout the city to collect lighting electricity to power there more energy consuming machines. Apparatus consists of only 1 large building. The building contains the sleeping chambers for all it's members, along with the work areas, and much more. Citizens rarely stray to far from the building, usually only leaving to get fresh air before going back inside. Citizens sleep on the upper levels of the building, with work stations being closer to the base. Public areas such as the eating center, shops, and services are located near the middle of the building. Apparatus has a dictatorship, their leader is chosen by who they believe is the most intelligent. Physical Description Members are pale due to the lack of sun from rarely going outside of the building. Most members are below 6 feet tall and have nice clear skin and clean hair. The females wear skirts and blouses or else dresses well the males wear fitted pants and nice jackets or dress shirts. Vests are always worn by males. All members wear a thin silver bracelet on their left wrists. This bracelet has all the information about the member stored within a chip in the bracelet, everything from their blood type to what they had to eat for breakfast. Virtue Apparatus virtue intellect. They are tested constantly and are always learning new things. Apparatus members see it as a crime to not learn. They are always reading and watching over more advanced members to learn skills and knowledge. Names Names are a altered element name, well their last name is a element symbol. Culture Food and Drink - Apparatus people drink a lot of coffee and blueberry juice. Their meals are portioned for them based upon the members size, weight, age, and activity level. They are given what their body needs in term of nutrition at that stage in their life (EX, children will have more calcium in their diets since they are growing.) An average Apparatus meal would be a grilled steak or chicken breast, baked potato, broccoli, Fruit Salad, Yogurt, and water. Literature - Apparatus has the 2nd strongest literature out of the 13 divisions. They teach their children at a very early age how to read and write and often quiz them in spelling bees. Performing Arts - Apparatus people enjoy soft and slow music that stimulates the brain. They also watch opera and light shows. Visual Arts - Apparatus people are not much in terms of sculptures, but they build amazing and stunning contraptions. Games - Apparatus people enjoy playing chess and checkers. Sudoku, word puzzles, mazes, and matching games are also played by the members. Humanities - Apparatus people start teaching children at the age of 4, they continue their studies until the age of 19. The people of Apparatus learn about everything and are said to be even smarter then those from the Capitol. Celebrations - Weddings are extremely formal. The couple stands in front of their family and exchange vows. Weddings are the first time the couple gets to meet each others family. After exchanging vows the couple gives a kiss and then meets the families. A dance follows. New Years (January 1st) is celebrated with a feast. Initiation Apparatus initiates are given a list of different subjects that they can learn from, they must choose two. For the first month they are taught about the first subject and then given a exam, the exam has a time limit of 5 hours. Initiates who fail to complete the exam or do not reach the mark are not accepted. On the 2nd month they are taught about their 2nd subject, and again given an exam. If they pass the exam they become full fledge members of Apparatus. Rules - All disagreements are to be brought before a jury of members where it will be settled. - Ignorance is not allowed. - Withholding information is illegal. - Members are to always be logical and take the most statistically correct path. - Members are to take an intelligence test every 3 years, if the minimal mark is not met the member is exiled from Apparatus or else forced to do menial work such as cleaning, building, or being an assistant. - Members are not allowed to evade questions. - False knowledge must be corrected. - Using knowledge for your own personal gain or detriment to others is illegal. Known Legacies Year 1: * Selenia Y. * Neptunol K.